The Ring of Balance
by Empyrea
Summary: The crew of Suikoden, Final Fantasy and Tales fight to fulfill the wishes of their respective gods. Rated T for violence in later chapters. Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the following: Suikoden, Final Fantasy, and Tales Series

A/N: This is my first fic, so please go easy on me. This fic is better for those who have played the games mentioned above; also the story of each character is not canon with the original.

Things I wanna clear up:

Words in italics: Narrator's lines

"…": Character's thoughts

*…*: Character's action

**CHAPTER ONE: Darkening skies**

_At a ramen store in Obel named "The Big Catch" owned by a creature called a moogle…_

_A man with short red hair and green eyes with a crown headed posture wearing a white shirt and black pants enters the store along with a fluffy sky blue creature carrying a ring about his size around his butt..._

Red-haired guy: Yo pops! One special for me!! *shouting*

Sky-blue creature: Master, one for me too…mieu~ *tugs at the red-haired guys shirt collar*

Red-haired guy: Oh…right, sorry… Pops, make that two specials!

_As the store owner hands the red-haired guy his order, a short light brown-haired young man wearing red headband along his forehead and black overalls stealthily enters and sits beside the red-haired guy…_

Light brown-haired guy: One special please…

Moogle: Sure! One minute, kupo!

_The red-haired guy ate his ramen heftily along his sky blue companion while surprisingly…_

Light brown-haired guy: sip~ *sips the soup clean from his bowl*

Red-haired guy: slurp slurp~

Light brown-haired guy: *stands up* Thank you for the tasty ramen.

Moogle: *bows head* Thank you. Please come again.

_Meanwhile the clouds began to gather and darken like it was signaling a fore coming storm…_

Moogle: Kupo… Is it going to rain, kupo?

Red-haired guy: *stands up*Let's go Mieu! Thanks for the food pops!

Mieu: Yes Master.

_The Red-haired guy and Mieu turned and left seemingly in a hurry as the Light brown-haired guy turned to the moogle…_

Light brown-haired guy: Well… time for me to leave. Thanks again for the food.

Moogle: Come again Kupo!

_Outside the ramen store stood a shor,t messy white-haired guy wearing a white shirt and light brown pants…_

White-haired guy: *looks surprised with an expression of awe* "Did he really eat? Too fast…that's impossible…" Uhmm…Lazlo…did you…really-

Lazlo: *Grins* Oh come now…did you forget? I eat ramen with anticipation *seeing the awe in his friend's face, he grins even more*

White-haired guy: No no no! I wasn't going to ask if you really ate or anything.

Lazlo: *smiles with an innocent-looking face* Oh, but I'm not mad at you, Snowe.

Snowe: *face showing relief* Well if that's the case, all right… * his face full of relief changed into one full of fear* Oh! By the way… We should get back now…

Lazlo: *notices Snowe's restlessness* I know, I know…but do we really need to hurry?

Snowe: But of course! *his face still showing fear* If we don't hurry…Jowy's gonna get mad at us.

Lazlo: *gives Snowe a questioning look* Him? Mad? *tries to stifle his laughter* But he's such a nice guy.

Snowe: *unintentionally snaps at Lazlo* Him?! Nice?! Honestly?! Then I guess I wouldn't want to encounter a guy you'd call cruel!

Lazlo: *switches back to an innocent face* Awwww…Am I that nice?

Snowe: *raises an eyebrow* Honestly? …No.

Lazlo: *grins* Why thank you.

Snowe: *rolls his eyes* Yeah…Whatever…

_The two starts to head off for L'Renouville, capital of the Highland country…Meanwhile at the most prosperous city in the Mist Continent, Alexandria… At a room in the inn, a guy with short blond hair wearing blue vest over his white sleeveless shirt and jeans along with white-tipped black shoes with a long tail is seated on the bed while a guy with short, blond spiky hair wearing black overalls relaxingly leans on the wall…_

Guy with a tail: *scratches his head* Geez… It's that time already?

Man with spiky blond hair: *leaning on the wall, eyes closed* Looks like it.

Guy with a tail: *yawns* I still want more sleep. *turns his head to face the man with spiky blond hair* …Hey Cloud.

Cloud: *opens his eyes, then turns to the guy with a tail*…Hm?

Guy with a tail: You and Squall can go without me. *lies down and crouches to sleeping position*

Cloud: *smirks* I really don't mind leaving you behind Zidane Tribal.

Zidane: *acts like he had just been stabbed* Ouch Strife! You didn't even think about that for more than a second!

Cloud: *opens the door* Whatever.

_As Cloud turned around to leave, he stood face to face with a shoulder-length, messy brown-haired man wearing a black long sleeved jacket over a white shirt and black pants and shoes…_

Brown-haired guy: *looks irritated* Will you two stop slacking off? *looks around* …Huh?

*turns to Zidane and Cloud* Where are the others?

Cloud: *leans on the wall* Hmmph. No idea.

Zidane: *sits on the bed* Well, at least you're finally here Squall.

Squall: *points his gunblade at Cloud, with its tip inches away from Cloud's neck* No idea eh? Next time, try to make up something more believable…

Cloud: *smirks at Squall* Never make up excuses for people who are late.

Squall: *maintained his stance, with his gunblade's tip now centimeters away from Cloud's neck* Don't try me…Strife.

Cloud: *remains utterly calm* What do you am I doing?

Zidane: *starting to panic* "Oh no…things are starting to heat up. Perhaps I should intervene…but…how?" Uhmm…guys…let's go the others are waiting for us…uhmm?

Cloud: *mumbles to himself* You still don't get it? Idiot.

Squall: *starts to get pissed off* What?!

Cloud: *mumbles to himself* Still don't get it? You're hopeless like some monkey I know.

Zidane: *looks depressed* Heeeey. I can hear you, you know.

Squall: *now totally pissed off, his gunblade's tip now only millimeters away from Cloud's neck* You're really testing my patience Strife.

Cloud: *still remains calm, smirks* You look pissed, Leonhart.

Zidane: *panicking* "Got to stop them, got to stop them, got to stop them." Please, you two.

Stop it.

Cloud: *mumbles to himself* There's a monkey squeaking.

Squall: What? What monkey are you mumbling about this time?!

Zidane: *pissed off* TRANCE!

Squall: *surprised* !!!

Cloud: It was just a joke, monkey…

_Zidane unsurprisingly didn't listen to the two and unleashed his trance powers, demolishing the inn to the ground…_

Zidane: *back to his normal self* Oops.

Cloud: You went a little overboard there. * walks to his black motorcycle parked outside the inn that's surprisingly unscathed*

Zidane: *sighs* Sorry.

Cloud: *leaps on his motorcycle* Hop on, Zidane.

Zidane: *walks over to the motorcycle* Oh…okay. Thanks. *leaps on the motorcycle*

Cloud: *looks at Squall* By the way, Leonhart. Tifa and the others went on ahead to meet with Sephiroth.

Zidane: *turns to Squall* Yeah. They went to the forgotten city. *holds on to Cloud* See you later, Squall.

_And a few moments later the two sped off…_

Squall: "Wait. Did they just leave me behind?" Shoot...

_Meanwhile in the capital city of Kimlasca, Baticul…in its castle throne room a few people stood seemingly waiting for something or someone to arrive. A man with messy white hair wearing so-called alliance marine outfit paces around, while a woman with long mid-back brown hair wearing brown turtle-neck one piece dress along with brown armguard and red leg guard with brown, white-heeled boots sits on the side with a girl adorning long mid-back length blond hair topped with a brooch wearing brown vest over a pink turtle-neck puffy sleeved shirt and brown skirt under a white shroud she wears over her back hip and a brown slightly high-heeled boots…_

White-haired guy: *pacing* He's late…

Girl wearing a brooch: *looks concerned* Well…he is rather late.

Brown-haired lady: *stands up* I'll go look for him.

_As the brown-haired lady walked towards the door, a guy with long, straight crimson red hair wearing dark blue fitted collared shirt and white pants and black shoes stormed in shouting…_

Crimson-haired guy: Stupid replica!!!

Brown-haired lady: Why are you shouting, Asch? And where's Luke?

Asch: I have no idea where that dreck is!!!

Brown-haired lady: Calm down…he must have a good reason for being late… *turns to the girl wearing a brooch* right, Shirley?

Shirley: …Huh? Well…I guess so…

_The red-haired guy entered the throne room with Mieu…_

Red-haired guy: * waves hand at them* Hey guys…*scratches his head and smiles*…sor-

White-haired guy: *walks towards the red-haired guy* Luke!!! You moron!!! *punches Luke*

Mieu: *jumps protectively in front of Luke* Master!!!

_Mieu consequently becomes the receiver of the white-haired guy's punch causing to fly halfway across the throne room…_

White-haired guy: *shocked* Whoa!!! Mieu!!!

Luke: *turns to the white-haired guy* Senel!!! You moron!!!

Senel: What?! It's your fault! You just let Mieu get it!

_As Luke and Senel continue to argue, Tear and Shirley ran off in an attempt to catch the still-flying Mieu…_

Tear: *panics* Mieu!!!

Shirley: *panics along with Tear* We're coming Mieu!!!

_But Tear and Shirley's attempt were rendered futile as they didn't notice they were nearing each other and collided with a loud crash, meanwhile, Asch, getting tired of the pandemonium, sat down on his throne and Mieu, still yelling "master", lands unexpectedly into Asch's lap…_

Tear and Shirley: *sighs with relief*

Luke and Senel: *stops arguing*

Asch: *sighs* Finallly, you all stopped.

Luke: Well, in any case, sorry we're late, but that's because I have received news from Stahn and Leon that they'll be arriving soon.

Tear: *smiles* That's certainly good to hear.

Senel: *sends a big sigh* Well now that's settled, let's get some rest. I got tired from all that trouble.

Shirley: *rubs her aching back* Yeah, you're right.

Asch: Then, why don't you all head to the rooms prepared for you and retire? I'll have the servants prepare you some tea.

_As things quiet down in Baticul…things are about to get heated up with Lazlo and Snowe's arrival in L'Renouville. They were greeted at the castle courtyard by a blond boy wearing a blue turtle-neck sleeveless shirt, yellow waistband, white pants and brown boots accompanied by a boy with brown hair wearing a yellow cloth on his shoulder, red sleeveless shirt, black shorts and brown boots and a another boy with brown hair with a green bandanna tied around his head wearing a white shirt under an orange vest white pants and black shoes…_

Boy in blue shirt: You guys are late "again"!!! *exclaims in an angry tone*

Snowe: *bows head repeatedly* We're sorry we're late…

Lazlo: *smiles at the boy in blue shirt* Oh come on, Jowy…*bows his head and plays with his foot* We're sorry we're late… *smiles at Jowy again* Can't you let us slide this time? *winks at Jowy*

Jowy: What?! Why you…you…

Boy in red shirt: Now, now Jowy…let it slide.

Jowy: *turns at the boy in red shirt* Riou…you're always letting them go…you're spoiling them you know?

Riou: *smiles at Jowy* And your sternness is the reason why Lazlo always picks on you.

Lazlo: Awwww, thank you Riou! You're a lifesaver. *turns to Jowy* We were late for a reason though. We received news from Faroush. Says he's coming soon.

Jowy: *sits on a nearby chair* That's good to gear. I won't have to tolerate you nutcases anymore.

Boy in orange shirt: *leans on the wall, arms crossed* Haha…What if I tell you his royal highness, Prince Faroush of Falena is a nutcase himself, hm?

Jowy: *throws a death glare at the boy in orange shirt* Shut up Tir.

Tir: *stifles his laughter* Chill out, it's just a joke.

Riou: *joins in with Tir* Yeah Jowy, it's just a joke.

Jowy: *pissed off* Shut up! Both of you!

Lazlo: *turns his head sideways then a large grin appears on his face*

Jowy: *totally pissed off* What's so funny?!

Lazlo: *turns to Jowy* Nothing, nothing. *turns around with a larger grin on his face*

Jowy: Stop that!!! I know what you're doing, you know?!

Lazlo: *innocently denies* Doing? Doing what? Just what are you accusing poor, little, innocent me of?

Riou: *walks towards Lazlo then pats his back* Awwww…poor Lazlo…Jowy, stop that.

Lazlo: *hides behind Riou, then grins at Jowy* Help me Riou…

Jowy: *looks up* Why? Has god forsaken me?

All: *laughs*

Snowe: *stops laughing* "I wonder where the others are now?"

**End of Chapter 1**

A/N: So what do you think? Please R&R and no flames please.


End file.
